


Every Piece of My Heart (Belongs to You)

by MadameBaggio



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Crack, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I will sail this ship alone if I have to, Sansa had a child with Harry, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, seriously this is pure fluff, she is precious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBaggio/pseuds/MadameBaggio
Summary: King Arthur Pendragon didn’t fall in love with Lady Sansa Stark, Warden of the North, straight away.First, he fell in love with Catelyn Stark.Her charming -full of energy, way too smart for her age -daughter.And now he kind of wished she was his.
Relationships: Arthur (King Arthur: Legend of the Sword)/Sansa Stark
Comments: 40
Kudos: 97





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> You know me and how I feel about this ship.  
> This is pure fluff.  
> I hope you enjoy it.

Arthur didn’t fall in love with Lady Sansa Stark, Warden of the North, straight away. 

No, first, he fell in love with Catelyn Stark. 

Her daughter.

The first time he saw the little lady, he’d just returned from a ride outside the walls and entered the great hall when he found an obstacle in the shape of a little girl.

“Hi.” She greeted him, firmly planted on his way. “Who are you?” She quite simply demanded to know.

Arthur was immediately charmed. “I am Arthur. Who are you?” 

“My name is Cat.” She told him seriously, then did her best to courtesy to him. It was fucking adorable. “What are you doing here?”

By her clothes she had to be the daughter of a noble. “I’m here to talk to Lady Stark.”

“That’s my mom.” She told him.

“Really?” He’d heard that Lady Stark had a daughter from her second marriage to some man named Harry. Maybe Larry…

Cat nodded gravely. “Are you the King of England?”

“Yes, that’s me.”

She gave him a measuring look. “My nanny said you are very good looking.” She told him, but it was clear she couldn’t see how.

Arthur pressed his lips together, trying not to laugh. “Did she? What did your mom say?” 

She frowned. “I am not supposed to tell you that.”

“Fair enough.” He conceded easily. “How old are you?” He asked out of curiosity.

“I’m five years old.”

“That’s a serious age.” He told her seriously.

“Yes. But now I have to go.”

“You do?”

“Yes. I was supposed to be taking a nap.” She confessed. “But I sneaked out.”

Arthur couldn’t stop his laughter this time. He was irrevocably charmed.

***

“Hello, Lady Cat.”

The little girl turned to him and waved. “Hello.” 

“What are you doing out here?” He asked.

The courtyard was covered in snow and there wasn’t an adult around that seemed to be directly responsible for her.

“I am looking for my wolf.” She informed him.

Arthur arched a brow. “Wolf?”

“Uncle Jon gave me one.” She told him proudly.

She didn’t mean a real wolf, right?

“Did you sneak away from your nanny again?” He asked.

“No…” She drawled.

Arthur gave her a look, and Cat sighed. “Yes, but just so I can find Cake.”

“Cake?”

“My wolf.” She told him impatiently.

“Of course.” He nodded solemnly. “I’ll help you look.”

“Thank you.”

As she started walking ahead of him, Arthur dared to ask what he’d never ask Lady Stark “What happened to your dad?”

He knew that Sansa Stark’s second husband had died, but nobody talked about it. It made the situation look suspicious. 

“He died in an accident.” Cat told him. “My mother told me she will explain it better when I’m older.”

Yes, still suspicious. “I am sure she will.”

“There she is!”

Fuck! She did have a wolf. A fucking direwolf.

***

Arthur tried to bring up the wolf subject at dinner, but the look Lady Stark gave him made quite clear that, whatever pet her child had, it was none of his fucking business.

So he decided to keep his mouth shut.

Most nights, Cat went to bed way before they served the night meal, but that night she was still around.

“Mom!” She ran to her mother.

Arthur had never seen Lady Stark smiling until her daughter climbed on her lap and hugged her. When she looked at Cat, she became infinitely more beautiful, and the scene made Arthur’s heart feel strange.

Not a good sign.

Cat turned to him, a huge grin on her lips. “Hello, Arthur.” 

It was impossible not to smile back. “Hello, Cat. Where’s Cake?”

“She’s already sleeping, but mom said I could come and have honey cake before bed.”

Arthur nodded. “Your mother is very nice.”

Lady Stark was watching their interaction with curiosity, but she didn’t say anything.

“Can I sit with you?” Cat suddenly asked.

Arthur’s eyes immediately snapped to her mother.

“What is missing on that sentence?” Lady Stark prompted the little girl.

“Please?” Cat added.

Arthur was still looking at Lady Stark, waiting for a sign that she would mind her daughter sitting with him. The lady just gave him a small nod.

“Yes, you can.” Arthur told Cat.

She gave him the biggest smile ever and jumped from her mother’s lap to his -he was sitting by Lady Stark’s side.

“Catelyn!” Lady Stark looked appalled.

“It’s fine.” Arthur assured her, chuckling.

“Do you like honey cakes?” Cat asked him.

“No.”

“So can I have yours?”

Honestly, it was no wonder he liked her so much.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing this piece of fluff, because those family feels are killing me and I love them and I want them to be a familyyyyyyyy!

The next day, Arthur was walking around the keep looking for Cat, but couldn’t find her anywhere. Eventually he found a maid from the house and managed to ask her. **  
**

“Lady Cat fell into a washbasin and got soaked wet, so her mother told her to stay in her room and get warm.”

It sounded like an interesting story; he’d have to ask the little lady about it later. Arthur thanked the maid and carried on.

***

During dinner the next day, Lady Cat was still nowhere to be seen.

“Lady Stark, how is Cat?” He asked his hostess.

“She’s a little indisposed.” She told him. “So she’s still resting.”

That was when he noticed the signs of fatigue on the lady. She’d probably was caring for her daughter besides her duties as warden.

***

In the next morning, Arthur was looking for Lady Stark, because he wanted to give Cat something to make her happier. He’d carved a eagle figurine a while back and he’d been carrying it around. He thought it might make her smile.

“Ser Brienne.” He nodded at the tall woman. “Is Lady Cat better?”

Her expression put Arthur immediately on alert. “Actually, Your Majesty, she has a high fever; it came during the night. Lady Sansa is by her bedside.”

Arthur felt a knot on his throat. He asked the lady knight for directions to Cat’s room.

He knocked on the door and found Lady Stark exactly as Brienne had said: by her daughter’s bedside. Cat seemed to be asleep, a cold compress to her forehead.

“Your Majesty.” Lady Stark was about to get up when she saw him, but Arthur made a gesture for her to remain seated.

“It’s fine, Lady Stark. How is she?”

The woman sighed. “The fever won’t go down, but at least now she managed to sleep.”

Arthur could see how exhausted the lady looked. She was already tired the night before, and he suspected she hadn’t slept at all.

“I know I should be leaving soon…” He told her. “But if you’d be so kind as to allow me, I would impose on your hospitality just a bit more.” He looked at Cat. “Just until she gets better.”

Lady Stark gave him a tired smile. “She’ll be happy knowing you waited for her. She’s grown fond of you.”

“I have that effect on ladies.” He joked, but it was weak.

***

It was a crying maid that made Arthur realize that Cat might be worse. He didn’t stop to think; he just ran all the way to her room.

He didn’t know why exactly -sure, she was a lovely child, but she wasn’t his. However, the idea that Cat might be too sick, that something could happen…

He barged into her room, decorum and proper conduct completely forgotten, only to find Lady Stark crying.

“Is Cat…”

“Her fever is so high.” She told him, tears coming down in rivulets. “If it doesn’t come down soon…”

“Is there anything that can be done?”

She just shook her head.

“Lady Stark…”

“I’ve lost so many people already.” She told him, all her walls down, her soul bared in fear and grief. “I can’t lose her.”

“You won’t.” Arthur vowed, knowing this wasn’t a promise he could keep, much less make. “She’s strong, she’ll get better.”

She covered her face and her shoulders started shaking. Lady Stark might be the lady of Winterfell and he was a visiting King and it was hardly proper, but he couldn’t just stand there as she broke down in front of him.

King Arthur of England hugged Lady Stark, Warden of the North, and she collapsed against him.

***

Cat’s fever wouldn’t go; she’d show signs of recovery, only to get worse again. The maester was worried that, if this didn’t end soon, the little girl might not…

Arthur couldn’t even think about the possibility. He could only begin to comprehend what Lady Stark was going through, and the fear in her heart…

It was probably a devastating force.

He went by to see Cat one day and found only her nanny there. Lady Stark was in one of her very rare breaks from her daughter’s side.

Cat was pale, looking small and fragile on her bed. Arthur sat close under the watchful gaze of the nanny and kept silent watch over her. He didn’t know what to say, so he just stayed quiet.

After some time he’d been there, Cat started moving. “Cat?” He called.

“Mom?” She called, her voice tearful and weak.

“Get Lady Stark!” Arthur ordered the nanny. “Now.” As the woman hurried away, he picked up Cat’s delicate hand. “Cat? It’s Arthur.”

“Mom?” She called again, clearly not hearing him.

Arthur held her hand and made soothing noises until Lady Stark arrived in the room, gathering her daughter in her arms. She sat on the bed and pressed her lips to the girl’s forehead.

“I think…” Her voice was tremulous. “I think her fever is going down.” She gave him a relieved smile and Arthur just smiled back.

***

Cat’s fever did go down, fortunately. The little girl was still weak and needed to recover in bed, but she was much better.

“You really have to go?” She pouted as Arthur visited for the last time before leaving.

“I do, Lady Cat.” He told her with sincere regret. “My home needs me.”

“Winterfell could be your home.” She insisted.

“Really?” He asked, grinning at her.

“Yes. You could stay and meet uncle Jon and Aunt Arya.”

The other famous Starks. Arthur did want to meet them, but they would arrive in a fortnight, and he should’ve gone back to Camelot a week ago.

“I wish I could, Little Cat, but I have to go.”

Her pout got more pouty. “But I like you.” She insisted.

This wasn’t going to be easy, was it? “I like you too.”

Then her face became bright, like she’d just had the most brilliant idea ever. “You can marry my mom and become my dad.”

Well, fuck.

Fuck.

Arthur didn’t know those simple words would hit him so fucking hard.

He knew that, at some point, he’d have to marry and have children, but he hadn’t felt the need for it. He’d never dreamed of having a family before, but now…

Cat’s words packed a punch, one he wasn’t prepared for. The idea was much more attractive than he thought it’d ever be.

However, this was the pure heart of a child. Arthur couldn’t say he’d marry Lady Stark, just because he’d suddenly become greedy and wished he could have a daughter like Cat. This was hardly mature of him.

“It’d be a great honor to be your dad, Cat.” He told her honestly. “But your mother deserves a husband that loves her dearly, don’t you think?”

“Why can’t you love my mom?” She asked confused.

“We’ve barely know each other.” He pointed out.

“But she’s pretty. And so smart and gives the best hugs. Loving her is easy, I promise.” She insisted.

Well, fuck again.

What should he do?

That was exact the moment Lady Stark chose to enter the room.

“Lady Stark.” Arthur hurried before Cat decided to share her plan. “I’d like to invite you and Cat to visit Camelot.”

“That’s really kind of you, Your Majesty.” She replied as graciously as ever.

“When can we go?” Cat asked immediately.

“You have to get better first. Besides, uncle Jon and aunt Arya are coming, remember?”

It was clear that Cat was now divided between going to Camelot and seeing her family.

“Camelot will stay there.” Arthur told her gently. “Waiting for you. I promise.”

Cat gave him a shaky nod.

“And you keep your eagle, and take care of Cake and your mom…” He told her, gently holding her hand. “I’ll see you soon and I’ll show you everything you wish to see in Camelot.”

“Promise?” She asked, a big fat tear rolling down her round cheeks.

“I do, Lady Cat. I’ll see you again.”

“Soon.” Lady Stark called. “It’ll be soon.”

Arthur looked at her, unable to hold in a smile. “Soon it is.”


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff!!! Cat is in Camelot and it’s time to see about that marriage ;)

When Arthur got a letter telling him that the Warden of the North was coming to visit, he couldn’t believe it.

He drove his advisors, friends and servants absolutely mad with the preparations. It wasn’t intentional, but Cat was coming and he wanted everything to be perfect.

Bedivere and Bill were also interested in the visit, but for completely different reasons.

“Lady Stark isn’t married, is she?” Bedivere commented nonchalantly.

Arthur might have bought it, if he didn’t know that Bedivere was way too well informed to be asking that type of question.

“You can join forces with Lady Cat.” He informed the older man. “She wants me to marry her mother.”

Arthur chuckled imagining his advisor and Lady Cat talking about it.

Finally -to everybody’s relief - Winterfell’s party was seen close and they went to receive the Starks.

“Stand still.” Maggie told Arthur softly. “You’re bouncing on your feet.”

“I’m sorry.” He cleared his throat.

“You really like this girl.” She realized, a warm smile on her face.

“I do.”

The party crossed the gate and the first person Arthur saw was Ser Brienne. She was followed by two people he didn’t recognize, a man and a woman. And there was… Yes, that was a direwolf, which probably mean the man was the famous Jon Snow.

The three riders reached them first and Arthur greeted Ser Brienne; she then introduced him to Arya Stark and Lord Commander Jon Snow.

“It is an honor to meet both of you.” He told them honestly.

“Your Majesty.” Commander Snow bowed.

“Cat won’t stop talking about you.” Arya observed, clearly trying to understand what could possibly be so interesting about him.

Jon gave her a warning look, but Arthur didn’t mind it. “I’m extremely charming.” He informed her, making Arya snort.

Finally, the carriage stopped and one guard opened the door, and helped someone out. It was Lady Cat.

She saw him and took off running, ignoring her mother calling her name and everything else around her. She just ran straight at him and Arthur could do nothing, but kneel so he could hug her when she was close enough.

Cat leapt to him, throwing her little arms around his neck. It was as if a weight had been lifted from his heart. It’d been almost four months since he left Winterfell, and she was so young… He feared she wouldn’t care as much about him after so much time.

But, as he knelt there, with her in his arms, he felt happier than he had in months.

“Arthur!” She was saying by his ear. “We’re here!”

“You are.” He smiled at her. “Are you taller?” He teased.

“Mom says I grow up everyday.” She informed him.

“Your mom is always right.” He informed her.

“Aunt Arya says the same thing.”

“Yes, but it’s called sarcasm.” Aunt Arya spoke.

“Your Majesty.”

He’d completely forgotten about Lady Stark for a second, but that was until he saw her.

It was spring, and it worked perfectly for him, because he wanted Cat to see it. He hadn’t known that seasons in Westeros lasted for fucking years. Cat had been born at the beginning of winter and only knew snow; he’d be the one to show her everything else.

What hadn’t crossed his mind was how that would affect a very peculiar thing: their clothes.

Lady Stark was wearing a blue dress. No fur, no black, no gloves, just… Her hair was still in that same northern style she favored, but under the sun it shone like a jewel.

Lady Stark looked like a princess; a fairy, if he were to be honest.

Oh no.

“Lady Stark.” He got up, bringing Cat with him. She remained happily perched on his arms. “It’s an honor to receive you.”

“Thank you for having us, Your Majesty.” She told him respectfully.

“Arthur, we saw so many green trees!” Cat told him excitedly. “And birds! Aunt Arya let me put my feet on a stream!”

“You were not supposed to let your mother know that.” Arya groaned.

Arthur chuckled. “You’ll see many more.” He promised. “We can even go swimming if your mother allows it.”

Cat immediately turned to her mother. “Mom, can we swim?”

“I don’t think King Arthur means now.” She pointed out. “But we’ll see.”

“I can take her.” Arya said. “You never liked swimming much.”

“We’ll see.” The other woman repeated.

***

Arthur and Lady Stark took care of all the formalities, introductions, then they were shown to their rooms.

“Arthur.” Cat had asked to sit on his lap during dinner, and he’d obviously let her.

“Yes?”

“Mom said there’s a ball tomorrow.”

“Yes. It’s to welcome you all.”

“It’s perfect.”

Arthur didn’t think Lady Stark would let her stay that much, but if she was happy…

“You can dance with my mom, then you can fall in love.”

Arthur choked on his ale. “What?”

“So you can marry.” She told him impatiently, like he wasn’t the smartest person she knew.

“Right…” Arthur drawled, not knowing what to do.

“I talked to aunt Arya about it.”

Fuck.

“And uncle Jon too.”

Oh fucking fuck.

“Aunt Arya says that mom doesn’t want to get married.”

“So…”

“But she thinks it’ll be fun to see you trying.”

He didn’t want to be the one to explain to her what sarcasm was.

“She told me to tell you that mom likes lemon cakes, songs and pretty things. Uncle Jon told me that mom once told him to tell a girl her name is pretty.” She diligently informed him.

What was he supposed to do?

“You want us to dance tomorrow?” That he could promise her.

“Yes.”

“Fine. I can dance with your mom.”

***

“I know about Cat’s plan.”

Arthur froze, his quill paused above the parchment, dripping ink on it. “Shit.” He saw the mess he’d made. Arthur cleared his throat, unable to believe he’d cursed in front of Lady Stark. “I beg your pardon?”

“She wants you to marry me, doesn’t she?” She looked beyond amused by it.

He really wanted to escape this conversation. They were supposed to be discussing business.

“Yes…” He admitted. “How did you know?”

“I had my suspicions when she asked me if our marriage would make you her dad.”

Arthur couldn’t contain a smile.

“What did she tell you?” Sansa pressed.

“She wants me to dance with you tomorrow so we can fall in love.” He confessed. “And I think I’m supposed to tell you your name is pretty…?”

“Jon and Arya told me she asked for their help.” She laughed.

“I just… I never know what to say to her when she brings it up.” He sighed. “I never want to disappoint her, you know?”

“I do; I understand it perfectly.” She became a bit more serious. “However, as her mother, I have to make the best decisions for her. Unfortunately, sometimes it means that I have to disappoint her.”

“I know.” He scratched the back of his neck.

“So don’t promise her anything.” She asked.

“I won’t.” He assured her. “But we can always fall in love.”

It was her turn to freeze, he could see he’d caught her completely by surprise.

“I…” She cleared her throat. “I don’t intend to fall in love.”

“I didn’t either.” He pointed out. “And yet, I’ve fallen for her. There’s nothing to stop me from falling for you too.”

“Besides common sense.” She told him dryly.

“Highly overrated.”

“Clearly.”

Well… Fuck.


	4. 4

Arthur had a problem

He didn’t have any intention of falling in love with Lady Stark. He liked Cat very much, and he’d love for her to be in his life -he just knew that he’d grow to love her as his own very easily -but he couldn’t marry Lady Stark for this reason.

He wouldn’t marry Lady Stark. At all.

And yet…

Was it odd that he’d been charmed by her the day before?

There was something about her eyes when she was talking to him just then, and that dry sense of humor -that he didn’t even know she had -had caught his attention.

He’d always acknowledged that Lady Stark was beautiful because… Well, he could see. He’d heard people describing her as the most beautiful woman in Westeros. He didn’t know that many Westeroi women, but he was willing to believe the claim.

Still, he couldn’t marry her just because she was beautiful and he liked her daughter. He knew at least that much.

But now…

Now he couldn’t help but wonder if he could grow to love her.

No.

No.

He was not getting married like this. Those were all the wrong reasons, he was sure.

***

Lady Stark had allowed Cat to stay for the beginning of the ball. The little girl had been extasic with the opportunity, twirling around in her pretty dress, while Blue chased after her. The older boy kept mumbling about girls being annoying, but he wouldn’t leave the little lady’s side. It was cute.

When it came the time to open the ball with a dance, Arthur took center, thanked his guests for being there, said it was an honor to receive Lady Stark and her family, then cleared his throat. “And to open this night, I’d like to ask Lady Catelyn Stark for the honor of a first dance.” He turned to the little girl and offered his hand.

“You have to dance with mom!” She protested.

“I have the whole night to dance with her. You’re going to bed pretty soon.” He pointed out.

“Oh. Fine.” She conceded gracefully.

Arthur chuckled and grabbed her small hand and took her to the dance floor where other couples were getting in position to dance.

Cat obviously didn’t know all the steps, and halfway through it, Arthur just picked her up on his arms and made her laugh.

When he chanced a look at her mother, Lady Stark was watching them, a fond smile on her face.

Oh no.

***

“Lady Stark.” Arthur turned to her, much later. “Would you care for a dance? I did promise Cat I’d dance with you.” He added once it looked like she might refuse.

It didn’t escape his notice that she hadn’t danced at all.

Lady Stark sighed. “Fine.” She got up. “One dance.”

“You know…” He started conversationally. “The ladies here would kill for the chance to dance with me.”

She gave him a look. “It makes me a bit concerned about the English women.” She told him dryly.

Arthur laughed as they took their places to dance.

“I have to confess something.” He told her the next time they came close enough to talk.

“Please, don’t.” She threw back, her tone bored.

Arthur’s grin just got bigger. “The thing is, the more I get to know you, the more interested I get.”

“That’s normally how it goes.” She told him flatly.

“Yes. But, you see, this way I might actually fall in love. You’re way too witty for my heart.”

“I shall proceed to be boring then.”

Oh he didn’t think it was possible.

***

“What game are you playing?”

“FUCK!” Arthur yelled. “Where the fuck did you come from?” He demanded from Arya Stark, totally losing his composure for a second.

Honestly, she came from thin air.

She didn’t look impressed by him, but, then again, she never did. Arthur had the impression that Arya Stark was constantly considering if she should kill him, but then always deciding he wasn’t worth dirtying her pretty sword with.

“I’ll ask again.” She told him seriously. “What game do you think you’re playing?”

Arthur wanted to point out she was way too short to be threatening him, but he thought it might end badly for him.

“No game, Lady Stark, the second.” He teased. “I just like your niece.”

She narrowed her eyes at him.

“Not like that!” He protested immediately. “I’m not sick, alright?”

“I don’t trust anyone with my family. Much less you. Cat is one of ours, keep that in mind.” She told him, her tone and her eyes dead serious.

“I swear to you, there’s no game.” He informed the short lady. “There’s just…” He sighed. “I just feel really close to Lady Cat, I like her a lot.”

“I hope you know you’re not marrying my sister.” She informed him.

“Anyone that knows me would tell you right now that this was a mistake.” Arthur informed her cheerily.

“What?”

“When people tell me I can’t do something, it just makes me really want to do it. Luck for you…” He continued when she opened her mouth to protest, “This is something that I take too seriously. I won’t ask your sister in marriage just because you told me not to.”

It didn’t escape her notice that he didn’t say he wouldn’t ask at all.

“And you won’t do it just because you like Cat.” She demanded of him.

“Yes, of course. That too.”

She clearly lost her patience with him. “Then why the hell are you acting like you’re planning on it?”

“Because I think there are great chances I’ll be in love with her by end of this visit.”

His answer clearly didn’t please mini Lady Stark. But that was hardly his problem.

***

“We’re going for a ride?” Cat asked excited, as he showed her the horses.

“Yes.” Arthur told her, happy to see her smiling. “Your mother told me today we could go swimming. So we’re taking the horses to a place I know.”

Cat squealed in happiness. “Is mom coming too?” She wanted to know.

Arthur looked at Lady Stark, unsure of the answer. “I am.” She confirmed. “I won’t swim, but I will come along.”

“But, mom…” Cat pouted.

“Aunt Arya and Uncle Jon will swim with you.”

“And I’ll be there.” Arthur reminded her. “I’ll swim too.”

“Fine…” Little Cat grumbled.

***

Being a King, Arthur wasn’t free to just grab a horse and go swimming. There were people out there that were still loyal to Vortigern, even after all this time.

By the time they were ready to go, they had a big party consisting of the royal guard and those who were following Lady Stark.

His guards gave them a wide berth, so they could swim in some privacy. Besides, it was said that Jon Snow and Arya Stark were worth 20 soldiers each. They should be fine.

It was all worth it, just to see Cat’s delighted face.

As the North was in a neverending Winter, she’d never been able to swim under the clear sky, and she was clearly loving the experience. Even serious Commander Snow was smiling at his niece enthusiasm.

Lady Stark was sitting on a blanket, watching her daughter have fun, while she talked to Bedivere and Bill.

Then, by a twist of Fate -and a very generous God -the most unpredictable thing happened. Arya was chasing Jon around the lake, while he carried Cat on his shoulders. Arya tried to splash them, and by accident the threw water at the bank; Bill remained completely dry -he was slippery even then -but Bedivere and Lady Stark got wet.

“Oh no…” Cat covered her little mouth with her hands.

“I am so sorry!” Arya hurried to say.

Bedivere just shook his head grinning, but Lady Stark got up and they all waited in panic for what she’d to say.

“That was a declaration of war.” She told her sister very seriously.

Arya arched an eyebrow. “Really? What are you going to do about that?”

Lady Stark started opening her dress, shocking them all. Arya herself seemed like she couldn’t believe her eyes.

“I’m going to make you pay.” She promised her sister, completely serious. “The North remembers.”

Cat squealed in absolute delight when her mother got into the water.

Arthur couldn’t remember another time when he’d felt so absolutely happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one is the last one.
> 
> Let me know your feelings ;)


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be the last one, but… Well, it wasn’t going to be a good ending. It’d be rushed, so I decided to add another one ;)

If Lady Stark didn’t want Arthur to fall in love with her, she’d have to start being less captivating.

He didn’t know if it was because she was far from her home and her duties, but she seemed much more open now. She smiled more, participated in all their outings, and spent a lot of time with the other ladies of his court.

That night, after the swimming -and fuck, that had shocked him -they were all sitting on his solar, Cat was passed out against her mother’s chest, her cheeks pink from the sun.

“Do you want me to carry her to her bed, Sansa?” Jon asked.

“No, she’s fine.” Sansa assured him, a soft smile on her face.

“She had a great time today.” Arya commented. 

“That she did.” Sansa was rubbing circles on her daughter’s back.

“Then I’m happy.” Arthur murmured, more to himself, but Sansa was close to him, so she’d heard it.

“Is this your mission?” She asked amused.

“To make her have fun? Yes.”

Arya snorted. “You’re trying too hard.”

“I’m not doing this to woo your sister.” Arthur rolled his eyes. “That’s just happening naturally.”

Sansa gave him a flat look. “Is it?”

“Oh sorry.” Arthur gave Sansa a grin. “She’s the one wooing me.”

Arya groaned and Jon’s ever present frown just got frownier.

“You’re lucky she likes you.” Sansa told him.

Arthur’s gaze softened as it went to Cat. “I like her too. It’s so odd to find myself enamored like this.” He cleared his throat, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. “Does she look like her father?”

Sansa’s hand stopped for a minute, before she resumed rubbing her daughter’s back. “She has the same hair color and nose. But that’s it.” She wasn’t looking at Arthur. “Harry was…”

“A cunt.” Arya mumbled.

“Arya.” Sansa gave her a look, then nodded towards Cat. “He wasn’t the best man, but he was her father.”

“So?”

Sansa sighed.

“Sorry. I shouldn’t have brought this up.” Arthur was quick to cut the conversation.

But now he was even more curious.

***

“Arthur! Arthur! Arthur!”

Arthur watched amusedly as Cat ran in his direction, Blue following right behind her. She had something in her hand and, for a minute, Arthur thought it was a ball, until he realized it was a lemon.

“Why do you have that?” He wanted to know.

“Can we have lemon cakes?” She asked, her cheeks flushed. “Mom loves them, so it’ll make her happy.”

Arthur narrowed his eyes. “Are you trying to make me fall in love with your mom again?”

“Yes.” She replied as if it was obvious.

No wonder he liked this child so much.

“You do know that your mother and I might not fall in love, Cat?” He told her gently. “Not because she isn’t amazing, but because sometimes people don’t fall in love.”

She didn’t look happy with this information. “But if you don’t fall in love I’ll have to go.”

Oh no. She was really trying to wreck his heart. “But it’ll never mean you can’t come back. As long as I’m here, you’ll always be welcome.”

She was pouting, her eyes full of tears and Blue was glaring fiercely at Arthur. He felt like the worst human being ever, but he couldn’t lie to her.

He kneeled down to be able to look into her eyes. “But let’s make lemon cakes, so she can smile. Alright?”

She nodded tremulously, then threw her arms around his neck. Arthur picked her up from the floor and carried her to the kitchen.

***

The cook didn’t know how to make lemon cakes, but Kay did. They made a batch and the smell was great.

After dinner, Cat was sitting on his lap, urging her mother to have another one.

“The recipe is different from the one I know.” Sansa commented. “But it’s still delicious.”

“I’ll let Kay know you enjoyed them.”

“Kay made them?” Sansa was pleasantly surprised. “She’s a great cook.”

“That she is.” Arthur agreed. “She’s just a bit older than me, but she helped raise me. It took me a few years to realize how much it was demanded from them. I was treated as a child and allowed to be one, but they weren’t.” He cleared his throat. “Once I became a King I just wanted to give them everything I could.”

Sansa was looking at him, her face unreadable. “Since they put up with you for so long, it was the least you could do.” She told him flatly, but he saw the corner of her mouth curving up.

Arthur snorted. “You are not wrong.”

“Mom, have another one.” Cat pressed, passing her mother another lemon cake.

“Well, since we’re visiting King Arthur, I think it’s only polite.” She winked at her daughter, making Cat giggle.

Sansa reached for the plate at the same time Arthur did -he was going to push it closer to her -and their fingers brushed. Arthur was going to pull back his hand, but Sansa hooked her index finger to his and held.

Arthur was pretty sure he wasn’t breathing anymore.

“Gratitude is one of the best qualities a ruler can have.” She told him, not looking at him. “Knowing to appreciate the people that were there for you when no one else was, it’s a commendable trait.”

“Thank you.” Arthur told her softly. But he was himself always, and he couldn’t handle how serious the air was. “I never thought I’d live to see you complimenting me.”

Sansa scoffed. “Don’t get used to it.”

***

It was pouring outside and Arthur couldn’t find the children.

Bedivere had been stalking him around the castle, making him work. And yes, he knew those were important things, that was why he got it all done first; however, now the important things were over and he was not going to deal with petty lords.

He wanted to see the children.

He couldn’t find them anywhere.

“They’re with Lady Stark in the Queen’s solar.” Kay informed him.

“Really?”

“She asked where she could take the children, so I suggested it.”

Arthur arched an eyebrow at Kay. “Of all the places in the castle, the Queen’s solar was the only one available?”

Kay shrugged. “It seemed like the most comfortable place.”

He gave her a look, because he knew her well enough, but chose to let it go.

He heard Lady Stark’s voice even before he reached the solar, since the door was open.

“And the dragon blew fire over the army of the Night King…”

“I don’t believe in dragons.” Blue grumbled.

“I didn’t either. Not until I saw them.” Sansa was telling him.

Arthur came closer silently and peaked into the room. Cat was on the floor, sleeping on top of Cake -who was much bigger than Arthur remembered - with Ghost cuddling both. Sansa and with Blue by the fire. The boy had his head on her lap while she embroidered and told him stories apparently.

“Were you scared?” Blue asked her.

“Very much so.” She told him easily. “But I knew Jon would protect us.”

“You are very lucky, Sansa.” He sighed. “You have a big family.”

Sansa stopped what she was doing, putting her embroidery aside. “I know. But you have one too.” She indicated kindly.

“I lost my mother and my father.” He told her.

Sansa put her hand on his forehead. “I did too.” She confessed.

“Does it ever stop hurting?” Blue asked, vulnerable in away Arthur had never seen before.

“Not really.” Sansa told him honestly. “But we learn to focus on the good things.”

“I don’t want Arthur to think I’m a baby, crying about it.”

“I don’t think he’d ever see it that way. Sometimes we need to cry, and that doesn’t make us less strong.”

“Thank you, Sansa.”

Sansa leaned over him, like she was about to tell him a big secret. She even pretended to look around to be sure they were alone. “Do you want a cuddle?” She offered in a whisper.

“Can I have one?” Blue asked surprised.  
“As many as you want.” Sansa promised him.

Blue was quick to accept the offer.

That was when Arthur knew.

Fuck. He was in love with Lady Stark.


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again this was supposed to be the last one… And it is not u.u
> 
> Why do I have to love this future family so much???

“We have a situation here.” Arthur spoke seriously.

“You’re in love with Lady Stark.” Bedivere said dryly.

“And you wanna marry my sister.” Arya threw in, completely bored.

“But you have no idea how to do it.” Maggie piped up.

“And you’re asking for our help.” Jon grumbled, then turned to Arya. “I don’t know if I want to help him.”

“Oh, don’t worry. We won’t.” Arya assured her cousin. “It’ll be funnier this way.”

“What?” Arthur sputtered. “How did you all know?”

Bill gave him a flat look. “Please. It was so obvious this was going to happen.”

“From the moment she decided to swim with you all.” Maggie opined.

“No.” Arya corrected. “It was when she told him she knew what Cat was up to.”

“I can’t believe this is happening.” Arthur sighed.

“We can.” Bedivere snorted. “I always knew it’d come down to this: us having to do something about it.”

“Oy!”

“So what’s your plan?” Arya wanted to know.

“You said you wouldn’t help.” Arthur pointed out.

“I won’t. I’m just curious.”

He rolled his eyes. “Forget I said anything.”

***

Later that same night, Cat was tired and fussy. She’d played so much that afternoon and had skipped a nap, so she was dead tired, but fighting against sleep.

She was crying and unhappy, she didn’t like anything or anyone anymore. Arthur could see Sansa getting tired, but she was so patient; she never snapped at Cat, no matter how grumpy or unreasonable she became. She kept talking softly to her daughter, trying to convince her to go to sleep, but Cat kept grumbling and refusing to.

“I can’t sleep! I don’t have time.” Cat whined one more time.

And that was when Arthur understood why she was crying so much: she was thinking about the future, about leaving Camelot. She didn’t want to close her eyes, because if she did it’d be wasted time.

His heart loved her a bit more for it, even if he felt sad to see her like this.

He kneeled by Sansa’s chair. “Cat.” He called her softly. “Look at me.” He asked.

She stopped fussing on her mother’s lap and looked at him, eyes drenched in tears. “What?” She meowled.

“I want to tell you a story.” He told her. “The best story ever, but I can’t do it if you keep crying, because… Well, you won’t be able to listen to it properly, will you?”

Her tears stopped immediately. “A story?”

“Yes. But we have to go to your bedroom, because I’m tired of sitting and I want to lay down a bit.”

“Fine!” She said immediately, stretching her arms so he’d pick her up.

Arthur threw Sansa a look, and she mouthed ‘thank you’ to him.

Cat didn’t last ten minutes after he put her on the bed. Blue’s mother used to run her fingers across his forehead, and Arthur remembered seeing that, so he did the same to Cat as he spoke. Her eyes grew heavier and heavier until they closed.

Sansa came in a bit later, when Cat was already sleeping soundly. “Thank you.” She told him again, sitting on the bed.

“It’s fine. She wants to stay awake because she doesn’t know when you’re going away.”

“I know.” Sansa sighed.

“You don’t leave her with a nanny often.” Arthur observed.

“Not if I can be here.” Sansa caressed her daughter’s face. “I don’t know how long this will last, how long I’ll be able to just be here with her. I don’t want to waste these moments.”

Oh no…

“Lady Stark…” He started carefully. “Would you…”

She arched an eyebrow at him when he didn’t continue. “Yes?”

“Would you be so kind as to go on a ride with me tomorrow?” He finished.

“That was extremely polite of you.” She pointed out.

Arthur snorted. “You, me, ride?” He threw back, a teasing grin on his lips.

Sansa pressed her lips, trying to contain a chuckle, but nodded. “Tomorrow then.”

***

Arthur had planned this very carefully. He was going to take Lady Stark on a ride, show her some beautiful spots, then probably beg her to let him court her.

Or something like that.

He hadn’t counted on the rain.

They had barely left when it started raining, so it just made sense to go back.

“I can’t believe this.” Arthur grumbled as the stable master took their horses back.

“This probably wasn’t part of your plan.”

Arthur cleared his throat. “What plan?” He asked carefully.

“Good question.” Sansa seemed amused. “I was actually curious.”

“It’s nothing dramatic.” He assured her.

“Really?”

“I just wanted to…”

“To?”

“I was trying to woo you, alright? I admit.”

Sansa laughed. “At least you’re honest.”

“I always am, Lady Stark.” He told her. “I might not always be as serious as I should be, but I’ll be honest.”

“Is this you wooing me?” She asked him a bit dryly.

“You don’t have many reasons to believe me, or even like me, but…”

“You’re wrong, you know?” She cut him.

“What?”

“I do trust you. I let you care for Cat, don’t I?”

“Oh.” He gave her a look. “Am I wrong about you liking me as well?”

She laughed. “Now you’re pushing it.”

“You don’t have to believe me, but I do like you, Lady Stark. And it’s not just because of Cat.” He cut her when he saw her opening her mouth. “It’s because you are intelligent, kind, hard-working…”

“Beautiful.” She added, her voice flat.

“I will not say it isn’t a good thing, but…” He pressed, “If it was the only reason, I’d have tried to woo you way before now.”

She sighed. “So… What?”

“I’m not asking you to marry me, Sansa.” He told her honestly. “This is an important decision to me, and I don’t want to hurry it. But I do want you to know that I care about you, not just Cat.”

Her eyes were fixed on him, like she was trying to come to some conclusion, but couldn’t. “Do you know what happened to my first husband?”

“Your marriage was annulled because it wasn’t consummated. At least, that’s what I heard.”

“You’re right. Do you know what happened to the second one?”

“He died in an accident.”

“Yes. The accident being that he fell down the stairs while drunk, and broke his neck.”

“Yes.”

Sansa sighed one more time. “My husband was killed. Not by me, mind you. Arya is right: Harry was a cunt, but I wouldn’t kill him for it. He was unfaithful and rude, but I was safe.”

“So who killed him?” Arthur asked, his voice giving nothing away.

“Someone that wanted me. He pushed Harry down the stairs so the Valle would be mine and I’d be free.”

“What happened to this man?”

“He threatened my daughter.”

And Arthur knew what that meant for Starks. “Are you trying to scare me?” He asked.

“I’m just letting you know that it won’t be easy. I’ve been married twice and none of it was pleasing to me. The only good thing that I got from it all is Cat. And, you might love her now, but one day, you’ll have an heir, a child that is truly yours by blood. What happens to her, then?”

“Or, I can make Cat my heir, and she can be queen.” Arthur shrugged.

Sansa was looking at him in complete shock. “You know what’s worse? I can’t even accuse you of planning something, because I don’t think you ever think that far ahead.”

“Are you trying to break my heart, lady Stark?” He teased.

“Not at this time.” She told him, grinning. “Are you trying to win mine?”

“Yes, I am.”


End file.
